fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Adamant Sentinels
The Adamant Sentinels are a minor Eldar Warrior Aspect Shrine. They are not very common and only a few Craftworlds field these unique warriors. The Aspect deals with heavily armoured shock troops and seige warfare. Aspect The Adamant Sentinels embody Khaine's aspect of a stalwart warrior with an unbending, unbreakable will. The Adamant Sentinels are easily the most heavily armoured and armed infantry within any given Eldar warhost. They go into battle with Eldar equivelent of Terminator armor. The aspect is not a popular one because the Adamant Sentinels prioritize firepower and personal protection by sacrificing mobility and grace, which conventional Eldar forces value. Combat The Adamant Sentinels go into battle wearing Adamant Aspect Armor. This armor is very heavy, severly limiting its wearers mobility. However it makes up for this with protection. The Adamant Sentinels are able to withstand quite a bit of punishment and have superior lasting power to general Eldar troops. Their armor is heavily armed with custom weapons, with certain warriors favoring assualt and other preferring to blow their enemies away at distance. The Sentinels are good seige fighters. They have a strong defensive mentality, and when combined with their heavy armor this makes them unequaled in holding a position against hostile assualt. They are also skilled at breaking through fortifications, and urban warfare. Equipment The Adamant Sentinels make ample use of the various weapons and technologies at the disposal of the Eldar. The single most valuable piece of Equipment that an Adamant Sentinel carries is his armor. Before being tuaght the Fighting style of the Adamant Sentinels, new warriors must first craft their armor themselves. The Exarchs instruct them on the methods for crafting the armor and and reveal the basic design. Aside from that, it is entirely on the aspiring warrior to craft it. Due to this, while all Sentinel armor conforms to a basic template, the individual sets are usually highly personalized and unique. The features of the armor is usually quite personalized. There are some Adamant Sentinels that prefer close quarters combat, and assualt. So the equipment incorperated into there armor usually reflects this. The same goes for those that prefer to devastate their foes from afar. Due to these distinctions in equipment, Adamant Snetinels tend to form squads with those who are similarly specialized. An Adamant Sentinel takes extremely good care of their armor. Performing routine maintenance, and and continuing to modify their armor so long as they are part of the Aspect. This goes for Exarchs especially. Since their armor is such a personal item, most Adamant Sentinels keep their armor even after leaving the Aspect. It is not uncommon for an Autarch of a Craftworld that employs these warriors to go into battle with such armor. Exarchs The Adamant Sentinels are experts in taking everything that that the enemy can throw at them and coming back for more. Having said that, the Exarchs of the Aspect embody the unyielding fighting style of the Adamant Sentinels. The Exarchs of the Sentinels are patient, stubborn and relentless warriors, whether they are defending or on the attack. An Adamant Sentinels Exarch has a certain inertia to his battle style. On the move they are like trying to stop a boulder rolling down a mountain with your bare hands. When holding a defensive position they are immovable. In fact the Exarchs will not even give ground to save their lives, allowing their men to retreat, and remaining in his position until death. The Exarchs are among the most well equiped Aspect Warriors in the Eldar military machine. They have kept their armor have tirelessly customized, and improved it. Phoenix Lord The Phoenix Lord of the Adamant Sentinel is Lardrick the Ironhide. Lardrick is said to be quite possibly the most resilient Eldar in the galaxy. He has been seen on numerous battlefields, always in the thick of the fight. He is an unbelievably skilled seige strategist. He is said to never suffer from the attrition that the Eldar suffer due to their fragile constitution. He knows just where to break defenses, and can hold the advance of the enemy lines. Vardrick began his career as member of the Dark Reapers Aspect. He loved the firepower that allowed him to decimate his enemies. During one battle, he noticed that when faced with an all out assualt, the His Craftworlds lines quickly fell apart. He had always been frustrated by his peoples lack of staying power in a conflict. So he sought to devise a new method of Eldar warfare. He wanted to create his own Aspect. One that would not collapse under the pressure of attrition. A fighting style that embodied the unyielding determination to survive that all Eldar of the Craftworlds possessed. He crafted his armor, which he named Titan's Skin. He began to train his desciples, and soon his Aspect was created. The other Eldar pointed out that the armor slowed the Aspect Warriors down, and that they were out of place with the rest of the Eldar forces. Deemed inefficient, the Aspect has never been very large or wise spread. Lardrick saw the point of his people, but firmly believed that the Eldar still needed warriors who could stand their ground no matter what. Category:Eldar Aspect Shrine Category:Supah's Finished Projects